


Holiday Cheer

by Saathi1013



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Male Friendship, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Saathi1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock <i>loves</i> Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick - neither beta'd nor britpicked, but *crosses fingers* that won't be an issue. Also, it was my first _Sherlock_ fic and I was a little tipsy on Chocovine at the time. Fair warning.

When John looks outside, he sees snow. All he can think about is slippery pavement, sprains and broken bones and sniffles in the clinic.   
  
Sherlock looks  _ecstatic_ , in that slightly terrifying, manic way he has.   
  
“I love winter,” the detective says, staring out the window. “I love  _Christmas_ .”   
  
John frowns. “Didn't think you went in for that kind of thing.”   
  
“What kind?” Sherlock responds, turning, eyebrows lifted high. John freezes beneath the seemingly mild regard. It's a trap. Isn't it? Definitely a trap.   
  
“... _sentimental_ ?” John ventures.   
  
“Oh,” Sherlock says, waves the word off as if it were a buzzing fly about his head. “Quite right. But there's something about Christmas... The tinsel, the fairy lights, the wrapping paper bound up in scraps of Sellotape...” His smile is almost  _fond_ . John is horrified by the prospect of Sherlock decorating the entire flat and cramming a tree into the already-crowded living room. “Pine needles, each with their own distinctive origin and shoddily impregnated with cheap green dyes...”   
  
John closes his mouth, suddenly regaining his equilibrium. “You aren't talking about the  _holiday_ , you're talking about  _evidence_ that people track about.”   
  
Sherlock looks confused. “Of course. What else?”   
  
John scrubs a palm across his face. “I don't know, not  _family_ obviously, but. I don't know.” He huffs a slight laugh.   
  
“God, no.” Sherlock goes to the door and tosses John's coat at him. “Come on, I want to see which salesmen are in which districts, and what their stock looks like. They change around every year. Very disorienting.”   
  
John makes a mental note to bring back a small tree for Mrs. Hudson's sitting room.  It might buy them some goodwill before she discovers what's in the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story; I am updating my archive here for completion.


End file.
